Andries Rhoodie
|birth = |death = (subjective age c. 42 at death) |cause of death = |occupation = |political party = Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging |military branch = America Will Break |type of appearance = Direct}}Andries Rhoodie was a leader of the so-called Rivington Men, an Afrikaner Weerstandsbeweging group that traveled from the year 2014 to 1864 to help the Confederate States win the Second American Revolution. Rhoodie was General Robert E. Lee's primary contact with the group, providing Lee's troops with AK-47s. Rhoodie initially kept his origins a secret, but eventually told Lee the truth of his group's origins. He also presented Lee with an incorrect description of American history after the South lost the Civil War, claiming that the freed slaves had come to dominate the white race. In truth, Rhoodie and his men were a white supremacist group, who had interfered in history in the hopes that the Confederacy would eventually become an ally of a white-ruled South Africa. Rhoodie had, in his own way, a Christian piety that assuaged Lee's doubts about him. He indicated that he often read the Bible story of Gideon (Book of Judges, chapters 6-8). Lee agreed with Rhoodie's statement that this story, which told of a determined underdog's success in war, "seemed to fit" the similar predicament of the Confederacy. Lee, initially puzzled by the enigmatic Rhoodie, grew more suspicious of him as their association continued, especially when Rhoodie attempted to dominate Lee's run for the presidency and force Lee to perpetuate slavery. Lee, who'd grown to disdain slavery, refused to knuckle under. Subsequently, Lee's suspicions of Rhoodie and his men were confirmed when he obtained a copy of The American Heritage Picture History of the Civil War. When Lee confronted Rhoodie, Rhoodie first denied the truth of the book, and then appealed Lee's sense of racism. Lee was not swayed. In response, Rhoodie had some of his men attempted to assassinate Lee at his inauguration on March 4, 1868. Lee survived, but many others were killed, including his wife Mary. The Confederacy rallied behind Lee, which crushed the AWB's insurrection. Rhoodie was unable to escape back into the future. The time machine was destroyed and Rhoodie surrendered to Nate Caudell. But shortly after, he was killed by one of his slaves, to whom he'd been sadistically abusive. Quotes *"When you are weaker than your foes, should you not take the best advantage of what you do have?" "That is but plain sense. No one could disagree." - Andries Rhoodie and Robert E. Lee. *"My friends and I - everyone who belongs to America Will Break - come from a hundred and fifty years in your future." - Andries Rhoodie to Robert E. Lee. *"You go about giving the nigger equality in any one way, General Lee, and you set foot on the path to making him equal in all ways." - Andries Rhoodie to Robert E. Lee. *"General Lee, if you intend to attack the Federal forts tomorrow, my men and I can help." "I intend to attack tonight, sir." - Andries Rhoodie and Robert E. Lee before the battle of Washington City. *"We of the AWB are not pleased with you, General Lee." "This is not the first time such a misfortune has occurred, Mr. Rhoodie. What have I done to raise your hackles this time?" "You favor freeing the blacks here." - Andries Rhoodie and Robert E. Lee. *"How did you come by that book?" - Andries Rhoodie to Robert E. Lee. *"How many battles did you win by bluff? You won't bluff me." "I won by bluff when I was weak. I ain't weak now, Andries." - Andries Rhoodie and Nathan Bedford Forrest during the battle of Rivington. Category:South Africans Category:Rivington Men